HACKING THE SECURITY FOOTAGE!
HACKING THE SECURITY FOOTAGE! is a vlog, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on February 27, 2016. Plot The video starts with Jesse and Corn home alone. Upon going down the basement, they noticed that the cabinet with the trophies was slightly moved, as one of his trophies were moved. This is the perfect time for Jesse to try and crack the safe's combination. When rushing into Jeffrey Sr.'s room, they try to get into the security cameras. At first, they couldn't pull it off, as it required a username and password login. Jesse and Corn begin to come up with random passwords and usernames, one of which was "admin." Before they could come up with a few more passwords, they noticed a sticky note on the cable box. Jesse picks it up, then soon realizes that it's the code for the combination. Jesse and Corn then rush down back into the basement to try it out. However, they failed, as there weren't clear instructions of how many times it had to be turned. Both Jesse and Corn decide to get back to the original plan: go through the security footage and find a video that shows the combination. For 40 minutes of the vlog Jesse and Corn try to work with the security system and find some videos with unusual activities from his dad. Jesse sees his father throwing the trophy case (that hides the safe) on to the ground, opening it and retrieving what seems to look like a revolver (unconfirmed). He then appears to have loaded his gun with bullets in and takes off. Jeffrey Sr. then goes outside to the front yard, stands still there for a couple of minutes and goes back to the basement, putting the case where it was previously. While seeing all this unusual activity Jesse starts to creep out and many questions come to his head. "Why did his dad had a gun?", "Why did he throw his own trophy case on to the ground like that?", "What was he doing in the front yard standing still with a gun?". Jesse finally tries to get the combination using the zooming tool from the security system but due to the poor camera quality he couldn't figure out the numbers. The video ends with Jesse thinking of his father's unusual activity. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Security footage only) Locations *The Ridgway Residence Trivia * HACKING THE SECURITY FOOTAGE! is currently the third longest vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel, the first being THE INTERVIEW!. * HACKING THE SECURITY FOOTAGE! is one if the few videos with guns included. Others being Jesse's skits, and, "THE FALLOUT! (PART 1)", with Charles Mixner Sr. having a shotgun by his side. * It is revealed that the security system's credentials are "admin" and "terry123". ** This password was set back when Jeffrey Sr. recieved the security system (in November). It shows that Jeffrey Sr. cared and still cares about his estranged wife, otherwise he would have entered another password. Category:Videos Category:Vlogs